


Rare pair week 2016

by Hanatamago2204 (Bambi_Eyes)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Many pairings, posted on tumblr as well, rare pair week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambi_Eyes/pseuds/Hanatamago2204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entries for the Rare pair week 2016 on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Celebrating the winning team

For Day 1 of Rare pair week. 

Prompt: Sports

Pairing: Liechtenstein x Belarus

Word count: 843

They were morons. All eleven of them. Or twenty-two, if you counted the other team as well. Morons, stupid idiots. Incompetent assholes. What was so hard about running after a ball, shooting it into a net and winning? Was it that difficult to kick the damn ball around?

Belarus had been sitting in horror in front of her TV, Liechtenstein next to her, who had been cursing non-stop at the players on the screen.

“Come on you honeysucker! Go kick that ball into that net, you stupid crackerlicker!”

There were multiple reasons why Belarus sat in horror. The first was that she had never expected the cute Liechtenstein to be so passionate about a game of football. The second was that the girl’s insults were… Creative, to say the least.

“Oh for crying out loud, you sweaterknitter, why can’t you aim? Even I do a better job, with my eyes closed!” Yes, creative. It took Belarus all her strength to not laugh every time the blonde cursed at the poor player that had missed a goal or a pass this time.

Liechtenstein had been invited by Belarus for a cosy night together, not a screaming competition for one. The plan had been to just sit on the sofa, drink something nice, eat something yummy that Belarus had baked, maybe braid each other’s hair and talk a little. That was what Belarus had secretly wanted. What she had not wanted, was an angry Liechtenstein jumping off the couch to shake her fist at number 15 who had tackled number 4 from the opposing team, getting a yellow card as punishment.

Belarus sighed and shook her head. This was not what she had wanted, at all. It was supposed to be a somewhat romantic night, a way to woo Liechtenstein. Not a night that could have been something between her brother and America. Which were mainly held because America still wasn’t over his “competition” that he and Russia had held until a few years ago.

The match wore on and neither of the teams managed to score, leaving the outcome to be 1-1 until the 80th minute. Liechtenstein had long forsaken the sofa and had decided to stand, hands curled into fists that held on tight onto her dress. Legs a little spread and a frown on her face that scared even Belarus. The small girl was frighteningly aggressive right now.

And then, the commentator and Liechtenstein became more interested in the game. The team Liechtenstein and he were rooting for had managed to steal the ball from the opposing team and were now charging towards the goal. Wild babbling filled the room as the commentator gave the details to who had the ball, what they were doing.

“Yes! Come on you coinsucker! Go, go GO! YES!” Liechtenstein jumped around when the ball landed in the net, making it 2-1 in favour of her team. A wide smile appeared on her face and she walked over to Belarus to pull her of the sofa and dance in circles with her.

“Did you see that, Belarus! They scored! We’re leading!” She was ecstatic and kept jumping and smiling, nearly missing the third goal for the team that night.

“Oh my god!! They are so good tonight, amazing!” Liechtenstein hugged Belarus in celebration and Belarus felt her cheeks flare up. This was nice, but unexpected. She wasn’t sure what to do, but before Belarus could move her arms around Liechtenstein, the blonde had already disappeared and stood guard in front of the screen again.

Only three minutes to go, Belarus thought as she watched her friend? Date? Three agonising minutes until peace would hopefully return to her home and the two of them could do something else than screaming at the TV. Belarus really hoped so.

One minute. In her head, Belarus counted down from sixty to zero. The injury time had only been two minutes, since there hadn’t happened a lot in the game.

32 seconds. 31. 30. Liechtenstein smiled at Belarus and the woman lost count. She just stared again, captured by the beautiful eyes that were trained on the screen. The players had given up being serious and just passed the ball around, from one to the other, making the opponent run around.

There, the whistle. The game was over, Liechtenstein’s favourite had won the game. Belarus opened her mouth to congratulate her, but two slim arms wound around her neck.

“We won!” She heard in her hear and then she felt something soft pressed against her lips. With surprise, she noted that Liechtenstein was kissing her.

Thinking quickly, Belarus kissed back, arms carefully wrapping around Liechtenstein. When they broke apart after a few kisses, Belarus didn’t deem herself capable of saying anything else than “Yes.” So she didn’t say anything else.

“I hope you don’t mind the kiss”, Liechtenstein said as a blush spread across her cheeks. Belarus shook her head and took the chance to kiss the other again – as a celebration, she told herself. A celebratory kiss for the team winning.


	2. Kisses and Coffee

For Rare pair week 2016

Prompt: Dusk and Dawn

Pairing: Sweden x Norway

It was a tradition they shared together. One that had been kept for years and years. It had started a long time ago, so long that neither of them remembered when exactly. Not that it mattered when they had started.

The tradition was only meant for the two of them and they hadn’t told anyone of it. Even when Denmark had asked Norway what he was doing every year on the longest day, not even when Finland had invited Sweden over for a dinner party one year.

They just said that they had something else to do, something special.

Sweden and Norway spent the night of the longest day in the year awake, lying in the grass or sitting in front of one of their houses. They talked, drank coffee and maybe some alcohol, held hands and just gazed at the sky.

There wouldn’t be many stars to see, no northern lights. But they’d just have each other and that would be enough. Phones turned off, no computers or anything. Just the two of them, sharing their time.

This year, they were in Sweden, somewhere in the north. Last year it had been at Norway’s house.

Sweden had not planned much for that night. He had bought a few beers, a good amount of coffee, something to snack on while they talked. Apart from edible things, he had also brought blankets and pillows, that he had now placed on the floor in the sun room, where the windows gave way to the beautiful scenery.

“It’s so beautiful here, as always”, Norway had quietly said when he had walked into the room, a cup of coffee in his hands. Sweden had hugged him from behind and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Like you”, he had mumbled. Norway had let him.

They were a little too old for cheesy compliments like that. They had been together for long enough to be over their honeymoon phase. But sometimes, Sweden couldn’t stop himself from saying them and showering Norway in kisses and little touches. And secretly, Norway didn’t mind at all.

If he had minded, then he would have gone away a long time ago. Started something with someone else. But he didn’t. Instead, he returned to Sweden every time, after every break, every fight. It just felt so right with Sweden.

The two of them were sitting on the pillows, hugging their blankets around them and sipping their coffee. Sweden told Norway about the latest bills that were going to pass and other important subjects from work. Until Norway made him shut up by pressing a coffee kiss to his lips.

“No more work”, he told Sweden and then leaned against the other’s shoulder. He was tired and had enough of the world, just wanted to stay in their own little one, made out of blankets, pillows, coffee and kisses. Sweden was happy enough to oblige.

“What shall I talk about then?” Norway shrugged and nuzzled Sweden’s shoulder a little, wanting to warm his nose that was always cold.

“About how much I like you?” That earned Sweden an eye roll.

“Please don’t”, Norway said. So they didn’t talk about anything but kissed instead. Chaste kisses. Kisses that made you feel really warm inside, warmer than coffee managed to make you feel. Kisses that set your cheeks ablaze, that made you feel loved.

When their beverages had gone cold and dusk had appeared over the fields, they stopped kissing and just cuddled into each other, hands intertwined.

“This is nice”, Norway whispered. Sweden hummed in agreement and squeezed Norway’s hand. It wasn’t anything special, no big party, not a lot of drinking. But it was just what they wanted, a night in their own little world of kisses and coffee.

They wouldn’t be able to stay up all night. Not because they were old. But because they were so relaxed, curled up in their blankets and against each other. Sweden would stroke Norway’s hair, brush it behind his ears and press a kiss to Norway’s nose. Norway would smile gently and kiss Sweden’s hands, his fingertips and his wrist.

They’d just look at each other and exchange kisses from time to time, tasting more and more like each other instead of coffee. It was their night, their world. No one on the planet could take this tradition away from them, the day they would be up from dusk till dawn.


End file.
